


Our Destiny in the Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, Alternate Universe- non magic, Amputee, Blind James, Chubby Remus, Editor Remus, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Teacher James, Trans Sirius, body insecurity issues, dating websites, modern marauders, teacher Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having no luck in the dating field, and insecure about his body, Remus checks out a dating website which offers the users the opportunity to get to know a person before seeing what they look like.  It's during this time he meets Sirius, an enthusiastic teacher--and they immediately click.  When they agree to meet, Remus sees a photo of Sirius and immediately panics.  He's too good looking to ever be interested in someone like Remus.  What the tawny-haired man doesn't know, is Sirius has already checked him out online and has fallen head over heels for the adorable editor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Destiny in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anon request- Hi cud u do a little fic/hc about wolfstar meeting online, falling in love and S sends selfie of him and his dog and R freaks cos hes so hot and R is scarred/fat and tries to end it but S already seen him on Google and thinks he lush Trans sirius pls. Cud u make it so Sirius isn't ashamed at all like he totally owns being trans and doesn't give a shit cos we don't see enough of that. 
> 
> I also had two anons over the past couple of weeks ask me for blind!James, so I've added that in there as well in hopes of covering more than just one request since I'll be mostly on hiatus for January. Hopefully this is what you had in mind! x 
> 
> I apologise in advance if any of the formatting is wonky. I'm currently on a business trip sat in a hotel room with the world's most dodgy internet connection so any formatting or posting issues I'll fix the moment I get home. x

Sat at his desk, Remus stared at the link Peter had sent over the email. It was there, underlined, blue highlighted, begging him to open it. It was his own fault really, for getting pissed and blabbering on about how he was lonely and wouldn’t it be nice to just meet someone—have someone fall for him who wouldn’t make automatic assumptions about him because of the scars on his face. Because of his leg. Because he was chubby and didn’t fit into the bloody, waify white-twink stereotype that seemed to be the only way people these days would accept gay men.

Peter was the sort of friend that no matter what the problem was, he’d try to find a solution. He didn’t understand whinging for the sake of whinging, which often led to moments like these where Peter had spent hours scouring the deep recesses of bing and google to find some obscure dating website Remus hadn’t tried.

Marauding. Whatever _that_ was.

**Check this site out. I think it’s exactly what you were looking for. Dori sent it to me. That’s how she met Marls.** Peter signed off the email with his usual, business signature, and left it at that.

He should have ignored it, but Remus was bored, and whilst he was supposed to be working because the books weren’t going to edit themselves, he found himself clicking on the link.

The website was decent enough, he thought as he tugged the sleeves of his jumper over his knuckles. The colours weren’t offensive to the eye, it was easy to navigate. You selected your sexual orientation, what you were looking for, filled out a profile, and then it would send you to a search page to peruse profiles.

The most unique thing, Remus realised, was that there wasn’t an option for profile photos. It was an option to IM—there was an app you could download on your phone and everything—and you could email. There were several warnings for people on the site, urging them to take care, to vet the potential dates before meeting in person. Personal safety and consent were major themes which Remus very much appreciated.

Of course it wasn’t a fool proof plan. Honestly he could get to know someone and they could fall head over heels for him but the moment they got a look at him in person—well it all fell apart, didn’t it? He was forever cursed to be the funny friend. The one with the interesting story.

“Hey this is my mate Remus,” they’d introduce him. “Yeah it’s a fake leg! He was in some accident when he was a kid and went through the windscreen. Mad, right?”

How he endured it with a smile all these years was beyond him. Dates turned friends during the date itself, and sure he was sarcastic enough to make everyone laugh and they all seemed to like him well enough, but to have to relive the story where he very nearly died, the story which left him with claw-mark like scars across his left cheek, and his right leg amputated just below the knee, it wasn’t ever a laugh. Not for him.

It was likely why Peter was his only friend, really. Peter who had clapped his shoulder and said, “Bad luck, mate. Why the fuck are you all laughing?”

They were eighteen, pissed during fresher’s week, and had been assigned to the same block of flats. 

As he mulled things over, Remus found his fingers had already typed up a profile. LoonyMoony, which wasn’t taken—not that he was surprised. Aged 26 years. Occupation: Editor. Looking for: Male- ages 24-30.

_I’m looking for someone who is outgoing, but is socially conscious and accommodating. I have a busy schedule, and I have no time to faff around with someone just looking for a laugh. Biggest turn ons, knowing the difference between your and you’re. Honestly I’m not a people person so if you’re a big shaggy dog just looking for walkies, I’m probably your man. I really only like one or two people, and those people are probably not you._

He wasn’t entirely sure why he was looking to be so rude. But he was who he was and maybe it would attempt to whittle down the blokes who weren’t going to be at least a little serious about the whole affair. He published the profile after filling out the small questionnaire, ticking the boxes that applied to him—most of which he ignored because he wasn’t into partying and drinking and going to clubs and all the other stuff. Then he was shunted off to a host of profiles where he could peruse.

Telling himself he didn’t really have the time, he switched the browser to his work email and decided to get back to work. If someone was interested well…they’d let him know, wouldn’t they?

*** 

James reached out, finding Sirius’ thigh with his fingers. He swiped rubbing alcohol over the skin, then laughed a little when Sirius grabbed his shoulders. “Nearly finished.” He had the syringe carefully placed above the skin. “You know this would be less dramatic if you had one of the less blind people in your life give you the jab.”

“Just shut up and get it over with. I don’t trust anyone else but you with my delicate person.”

James sighed, but chuckled as he prepared the jab. “Alright. One…two…”

“Ow. Oh my god ow I’m going to die,” Sirius whinged, burying his face in James’ shoulder as his flatmate and best friend plunged the needle into his skin. With a shudder, he felt James depress the plunger, then pull it out and stepped back, shaking his head.

“Honestly, you could just take the pills, Sirius.”

Eyes narrowed, Sirius plucked the syringe from James’ fingers to dispose of it properly, then winced at the tiny drop of blood blooming on his skin. “Oh my god I’m bleeding. I’m bleeding my own blood.”

“Christ,” James muttered. 

“And you know I hate the pills. They make me feel funny and I never remember to take them properly. The last time I did that I forgot long enough to start up a fucking period for three months. Three months! My vagina is a man’s vagina, James! My uterus is a _man’s_ uterus. It was not designed for bleeding.”

Rolling his eyes, James swabbed the blood off Sirius, then leant over to wash his hands. As he dried them, he turned back to Sirius. “You know, love, most uteri were designed for bleeding, whether it belongs to a man or not. It’s the unfortunate biology of them.”

Sirius pulled a face in spite of knowing his friend couldn’t see it. “Yes well… _I_ was not designed for bleeding _my own blood_ , Jamie. I was not designed to suffer at the hands of nature. I’m too delicate.”

“Then quit being a piss baby. You know how many people in the world have to give themselves jabs? Daily?”

“Stop trying to minimise my pain,” Sirius said, putting a dramatic hand to his forehead.

Grinning at his best friend, James grabbed Sirius and lowered his head, pressing a kiss to the injection site. “Better?”

Sirius preened a bit, then nodded. “A bit. Although a cup of tea wouldn’t go unappreciated.”

“You’re lucky I was just on my way for my own,” James said, taking Sirius’ hand and pulling him to the kitchen. Plonking his friend down, James flicked on the kettle and rummaged round for their box of tea bags. His fingers ran over the braille tags until he found the ones he wanted, and he set them out on the counter. “What are you doing for tea tonight? Lils and I are going out.”

“Dunno.” Sirius leant back, hooking one foot up on the top of the table until James knocked it off with an impatient hand. “I think I’ll stay in and muck round on that new site I found.”

James lifted a brow. “The dating one? Where you can’t see their profile photos?”

“Yes. I’ve already gotten like nine messages. Nothing interesting yet, but it’s really brilliant.”

“I just can’t believe you’re so fucking vain you think they’re distracted by how good looking you are.” James pulled milk from the fridge and set it on the table in front of Sirius.

“I just can’t believe you of all people are fussed because I can’t _see_ what the person looks like.”

James huffed. “I’ve learnt my own ways of determining how attractive a person is. And it’s not the fact you can’t see them, love. It’s that you have no way to identify who they are. At least I can hear voices, listen to tone. See if they’re all full of shit or you know…properly evil.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, then laughed when James’ guide dog, Prongs, and his own house dog, Padfoot, came into the room. He delighted at the way their little paws clicked on the floor, and smiled when Prongsie settled under James’ chair, and Padfoot took the opportunity to shove his nose onto Sirius’ lap. He ran his fingers into the black fluff and sighed. “I’m not going to meet someone in person without knowing a little about them. Right now it’s just talking.”

“Well honestly it’s a confusing concept, and I don’t understand why you’re so fixated on it.” James set the little device into the mugs before filling them with water, stopping when they omitted a small whistle. “Anything else with the tea?”

“Biscuits, please,” Sirius said, and grinned. “And I’m fixated on this idea because I am too good looking. They always want a quick shag, and they never listen to anything I have to say. No one cares I’m an actual genius.”

“I care,” James said.

“Yes, but you’re in love with Lily and we’re brothers, so we’re not shagging.”

“I don’t want to shag you, that would be incest or something,” James clarified. “But at least acknowledge that your genius is very important to me.”

“You’re needier than I am,” Sirius complained, taking the mug when James handed it over. “But I acknowledge and appreciate it, love.”

James grinned round his tea mug, sitting down and giving his dog a gentle nudge with his foot. “Thank you. Now, as you were saying.”

“Mm,” Sirius said through the tea, “as I was saying. The point is, it’s nice to get to know someone without the distraction of you know…my looks.”

“Your looks,” James asked pointedly. “And what if you don’t like the look of _them_ when all is said and done?”

“You think I’m that superficial?”

James was silent for a very long time, long enough for Sirius to roll his eyes.

“About other people, James. Not myself. If I want to preen and make sure I look amazing, that’s all on me. I’m fully capable of falling in love with anyone. Well…except straight white boys.”

“Naturally,” James said with a small smile hidden in his cup. “Well, good luck, mate. You haven’t had a proper boyfriend in ages and I think it’ll be good for you.”

“You just want me occupied,” Sirius accused. “But I’ll have you know, James Potter, in ten years when we’re both married and have kids and other disgusting normative shit, I’ll still be showing up at yours on Thursdays for my jab.”

“I would expect no less,” James said with a grin. Just then, Padfoot turned his attention to the other man, and James laughed as he took a lap half full of the shaggy pup. “Well at least you’ve got a decent guard dog.”

“Decent? He’s useless. He’d just lick them to death,” Sirius whinged.

James snorted, giving Padfoot a shove to the floor as he reached for his wrist, his fingers flipping up the cover on his watch. “Bugger. I have to meet Lily down at the café. Can you get me Prongie’s harness?”

Rising, Sirius walked over to where the dog’s harness was hanging, and pressed it into James’ hand. He took his seat again, sipping his tea as James called his dog up, then fastened him. On duty, Prongs sat stiff-backed, waiting for his commands.

“You’ll be back tonight, right?”

“I will,” James said as he walked over, his hands feeling out along the wall until they reached his coat and cane. He slipped his arms in, tucking his cane into the inside pocket, then called Prongs over. “I actually have to run the department meeting tomorrow, so we need to leave early. But I’ll ply you with a sugary coffee if you don’t whinge.”

Sirius huffed, but rose and took James by the shoulder, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Yeah alright. The things I do because I love you. It’s disgusting.”

James gave Sirius’ cheek a pat before picking up Prongs’ harness. “We are rather disgusting. I love it. Be safe, love. Phone me if you need anything.”

“I won’t,” Sirius insisted, and the moment James was out the door, he rushed to his laptop to peruse.

*** 

Remus didn’t check the website, or the app he’d forgotten he had downloaded until his mobile began to buzz as he was sitting down to tea. He’d picked up a take-away soup, in no mood to do any real cooking after being shouted at all day by disgruntled authors, or after dealing with his most hated officemate, a man called Snape who took every opportunity to make Remus feel awful about himself.

He was settling in, just getting the telly sorted when the buzzing sounded, and he picked it up. Assuming it was Peter, he swiped open the screen, and saw an unfamiliar notification. 

**Hi, I was just looking through the new profiles and yours made me laugh. I had to send a quick message to say hi. You’re funny. (Also the opportunity to take note I know the difference between your and you’re.) Anyway if you want to chat, my IM is open. Thx- SiriuslySerious. PS I also know the difference between there, they’re, and their, if that helps.**

Remus’ eyes widened. He hadn’t expected a notification at all. His profile was short and rude, and he hadn’t assumed it was funny at all. But the person had at least proved he read it, and the last, cheeky line was a bit adorable in a super nerdy way.

Unable to stop himself, Remus clicked on SiriuslySerious’ profile.

**I never know what to write on these things. I’m in my late twenties, I’m outgoing—or as my flatmate describes me—an overdramatic gay baby. I’m really only interested in serious relationships—I don’t faff about with one-offs and I need someone who knows what they want out of life. Don’t expect to meet soon. Things notable about me, I care a lot about my clothes—they’re practically my religion, I’m very gay, I’m a trans man, I care about my job, and I love my dog more than I love almost anyone else except my best friend. Aged: 27, Occupation: Teacher, Looking For: Male ages 24-30.**

Remus rather liked the bit about dogs—always lamenting his flat wouldn’t allow one. And the bit about him being a teacher because that was something he had considered doing before Peter got him the job with the publishing house. Having joined several LGBT+ organisations during his years at Uni, Remus had known several trans men and women, so that wasn’t giving him pause. But he did sound a bit vain and if he was vain about himself, chances were he wouldn’t be interested in someone who looked like Remus. 

And yet. 

And yet.

He found himself clicking the little IM button and sending a message.

_Hi, I just got your email and checked out your profile. I have to agree with your stance on dogs. They’re so much nicer than people._

A full six minutes went by before he got a response.

**Right?! My gorgeous mutt is the only thing that has ever truly loved me.**

_I’m jealous. I’m not allowed to have dogs. I once thought I wanted to be a vet, but then I realised I’d also have to be subjected to ill animals that I’d have to euthanize and realised I couldn’t do it._

**Uhg don’t even talk to me about that. When I was sixteen I took a job at a shelter and it was the biggest mistake of my life. Jamie—my flatmate—had to physically take all of my money away so I wouldn’t adopt like all hundred and forty.**

Remus smothered a laugh in his sleeve as he stared at the screen of his mobile. _That sounds like something I would do. Which is probably why I don’t even tempt myself. I just live vicariously through people who have dogs. Which now includes you. I hope you don’t mind._

**Not at all. We have two, although one of our dogs is only a part time dog.**

_…I’ve literally no idea what that could possibly mean. Shapeshifter? Werewolf? Weredog? Confused, fuzzy human?_

**Wow I like where your mind goes, Moony. But no, not a weredog or anything. Padfoot is our pup, and Prongsie is James’ guide dog. So he’s a dog sometimes—when he’s not working—though when he’s not working he is a lazy little sod.**

Remus blinked, not quite sure what to say, and terrified of being offensive. _Ah right, okay. Makes sense. Well, I’m sure he enjoys his dog time. Very spoilt, I imagine._

**They both are. It’s a bit horrifying, really. But I refuse to acknowledge people who judge me.**

_Wish I had that confidence. I usually just take revenge on people who want to be rude._

**Revenge? Revenge?? Moony I…no you know what, tell me immediately what you mean. Cite specific examples.**

Remus snickered into his sleeve again as he typed. _Your teacher is showing right now. But okay so here’s one specific—I have this bloke at my job who is incredibly rude, goes out of his way to be horrible to me. He particularly enjoys public humiliation. So I rang up one of my friends who helped me come up with the idea to replace the sugar in the office with something…less sweet. Because he takes an obscene amount of sugar in his tea or coffee. Of course I slipped sugar packets into everyone else’s desk because I’m not an absolute monster. He came in late, as usual, and let’s just say I rather enjoyed listening to his screams of horror. He knew it was me but luckily he couldn’t prove anything._

**Holy shit, oh my god Moony. That is the best thing I have ever heard ever. Ever. Had we known each other at school I think my pranking career would have gone from Impressive to Epic. What did you use? Salt?**

_Better. My mate is a chemical engineer—basically he works in a lab that creates flavours for foods and sweets. So he was able to bring me some crystallised citric acid, so it looked exactly like sugar. The stuff they use to make foods very sour. You only need the smallest amount of course, so when he put four spoons of it into his tea well…let’s just say I didn’t feel bad about the blister on his tongue because he deserved it._

**Okay if I wasn’t sure about you before, I am now. I am in awe. I am awed. Moony, you have won me over.**

Remus flushed as he read over the message and he found himself pressing the sleeve of his jumper over his mouth. _Well, thanks. I rather enjoy being impressive. It doesn’t happen a lot, trust me._

**Is that self-deprecation, I hear, Mr Moony? You shouldn’t. You are a delight. I will say with total honesty, this is the best conversation I’ve had since joining this website.**

_Well, you’re my first, but I have to say I’m really pleased to get your message. I wasn’t sure this was going to turn out very well. But, I guess it has._

They said good night an hour later. Remus was trying his damndest to ignore the funny feeling in his gut, but he couldn’t help it. Sirius—as he learnt, was funny. And a bit adorable. And extremely smart which Remus very much appreciated. He was unapologetic about who he was, giving the world a great big Fuck You if they didn’t want to accept him for who he was.

Remus wished desperately he could adopt that attitude, but it had never been that easy for him.

But Sirius at least gave him hope. 

*** 

Sirius finished measuring out the dogs’ food before meeting James at the door. He locked up, then as James curled his hand round his arm just above his elbow, they headed for the street. The pair had chosen the flat for its proximity to the school, as well as the direct path to a decent café which kept them caffeinated at least partway through the morning, and helped them avoid the disgusting excuse for coffee the school offered their staff.

It was biting cold out that morning, but donning beanies and scarves, they rushed to the café for their morning boost.

“Anything good on their specials board?” James asked as they walked in. He folded his cane, tucking it into his pocket as his hand moved from Sirius’ arm to the top of his shoulder.

“Er. No just that barmy salted caramel thing you hated,” Sirius said as he read over the menu.

James pulled a face. “Uhg. Alright. Any of the pastries look decent?”

“Scones,” Sirius replied, eyeing the morning wares being placed behind the glass dome. “Orange, I think. And…cranberry? I can’t tell, there’s no sign. Oh the croissants look alright.”

“Let’s get a few then.”

The pair ordered their lattes and eventually made their way back out to the street clutching warm paper cups between gloved fingers. James stayed close to Sirius’ body, choosing coffee over his cane, so Sirius was extra alert for anything that might trip up his friend.

“How was your night? How’s Lils?”

“She’s alright. Still thinking about quitting. They’ve got her doing the work of head chef but refusing to increase her wages.”

“That’s bullshit,” Sirius grumbled as he carefully manoeuvred James round a bus bench. “She’s one of the best pastry chefs I have ever met in my life.”

“Don’t need to sell me on it, mate,” James said, taking a long drink of his coffee. “I keep telling her if she’s worried about affording her flat, she can move in with us.”

“Don’t see why not,” Sirius agreed. “She practically lives with us anyway.”

“S’what I said,” James replied with a shrug. Then he nudged Sirius a bit. “And yours? Fall madly in love with a faceless, voiceless prince charming?”

“First of all,” Sirius said with an indignant sniff, “I would never ever fall for a prince. Don’t forget I used to actually know the royals round this place and well…no.”

James snorted a laugh. “Right.”

“Secondly, I actually did meet someone who is a bloody delight and I think it could actually go somewhere.” He proceeded to tell James all about Moony—or Remus though in his head he was forever Moony now. “…and he was really great about everything. I mean, the pranking would have done it alone, you know? Except he wasn’t fussed about me being trans. He didn’t ask any horrible questions. Didn’t bring up my dead name.”

James smiled softly, squeezing Sirius’ arm just a bit. “Good.”

“I mean who knows if it’ll keep up. You know how cis gay men can be. But he loves dogs and hates bigots so that’s a win right there, innit?”

“Maybe. Just…be careful, alright.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “If you’d stop patronising me at any time, that would be delightful.”

“I just care, love,” James said.

The pair arrived at the school not long after, and immediately went for the staff room. They were twenty minutes early, which allowed them to time enough to stuff their faces with buttery croissants before the other teachers began to file in.

Sirius and James had been working for the school now for nearly five years. Sirius hadn’t ever really thought about teaching, but it had been James talking him into volunteering during their summer hols between lower and upper sixth that changed his mind.

James had been born blind—a condition occurring when he was born two months early. His parents had considered a school for the blind and visually impaired, but Fleamont hadn’t wanted to break his family’s tradition of Hogwarts—the extremely posh public boarding school. It worked out well for Sirius who immediately befriended the snarky, prankster and the pair quickly built a name for themselves with the staff.

Sirius had been twelve when he came out as trans, though he hadn’t really the proper words for it. But sobbing on James’ shoulder, he dragged Sirius to their Head’s office. After several meetings, Sirius was moved to the boy’s dorm. He chose a new name, and anyone who said a word against it found themselves on the wrong end of James’ fists. 

When Sirius was sixteen his parents learnt what was happening at the school, they gave him an ultimatum. Sirius chose to leave, the clothes on his back, shoes on his feet, and ended up at the Potters’ door during the lucky month they weren’t in India. Formally disinherited, Sirius was swooped up by his best friend’s family and he had never looked back.

It was during this time James suggested they volunteer at the school for the blind. Sirius reckoned it would be something to do at least. He learnt to read braille years before, so the teens first took up tutoring students in literature. They were popular with the younger students, and by the time James and Sirius were headed off to Uni, they knew what they were going to do.

Sirius, being the genius he was, went into tech. He worked with the sixth formers teaching computer coding and currently his class had been able to obtain a 3D printer, so he was working on creating pieces of tactile art for an upcoming show.

James had immediately gone into maths—as his brain had always been wired for numbers, and he during the season he coached the footie team and twice now led them to the championships.

It was a good life, Sirius knew. He could have had it much worse. University hadn’t been very easy, and neither had been dating. Sirius never fit into what most cis people wanted to call a passing norm. He had top surgery when he turned eighteen, but the rest of his body was his and he had no plans to conform to what people wanted. He didn’t shy away from things considered feminine, and he had no shame. But it kept his dating prospects small as very few people understood him.

It was a bit lonely, sure, but he’d rather be lonely than compromise who he was.

“Alright,” James said, taking his place at the front of the room. Most of the staff was just getting settled, and he pulled out his small binder with the notes he’d made the night before. His fingers ran across the pages as he got everything in order. “We need to talk about the upcoming hols, and the fundraisers we’ve got to sort out….”

Knowing it was going to be dead boring, Sirius pulled out his mobile and glanced down to see if Moony had sent any messages. There was one waiting, and he quickly silenced all sounds before reading it.

_Ever have those days you would actually consider getting sacked just to avoid leaving your bed?_

Sirius grinned. **Only every single day. I mean I love my job but if I could be literally anywhere else besides this sodding staff meeting, I would be. You want to run away together? Just stop adulting and dash off into the sunset?**

Only a few minutes passed before another message appeared. _I’d call you prince charming but I think most princes are complete twats so…maybe rogue pirate? Like The Dread Pirate Roberts? Less twattish?_

Sirius almost squealed, but bit the inside of his cheek as he typed back. **Took the words right out of my mouth, Moons. I can’t chat long today, but is there any chance you maybe want to talk properly? Over the phone?**

There was an incredibly long pause before Sirius got an answer. So long, in fact, the meeting was over and he was stood at the electric kettle with James. 

“…and I think I can get Lily to make a few things but…” The buzzing was so loud James stopped and the corner of his mouth quirked. “Your mobile?”

Sirius, unapologetic as ever, grabbed it. “Moony.”

“What?”

“The bloke from the dating site,” Sirius said with an impatient scoff. 

_Sure I think that would be fine. If you’d like. I can ring you when I’m finished at work. I’m usually done round 16.30_

**Be home long before then. I’ve got to start my first class and I’m getting a huge glare from Jamie which is very impressive for a blind man, let me tell you. Chat later x**

Sirius, being the friend he was, read out the last message he sent which earned a snort from James. “I don’t have to see to have my glares be terrifying and impressive, you know.”

“Oh do I know,” Sirius said. “Anyway so I wasn’t really listening about Lily but something about pastries and whatever I’m sure that’ll be fine. You know how I feel about fundraisers.”

“Yes, you’re too gay and fantastic to participate in what is traditionally a boring, heteronormative event. Although I’m not entirely sure what’s so hetero about baking things and selling them.”

“It’s just…a thing. James. Just…just it is. Alright?”

James snorted and reached out, finding Sirius’ hand to squeeze it. “I don’t know why I love you so much.”

“Because I’m wonderful,” Sirius said flippantly. “Now fuck off to class. I have to get my kids started on their art project now that we have the codes started. Come by later and I’ll show you what we’ve got.”

Sirius wandered off to finish out the rest of his day, wondering how he was going to concentrate when currently he had nothing but Moony on his mind.

*** 

Hearing a knock on his classroom door, Sirius glanced over and grinned when he saw James leant against the door handle. “Sorted?”

“Yeah, just collecting the pieces we got done today,” Sirius said. “Nothing’s moved. I’m over by the window. Your twelve o’clock.”

James, who knew Sirius’ class by heart, stepped in and walked round his desk, heading over to where Sirius was stood at the printer. The sculptures they managed to make were decent. Some of them not entirely as planned, but they weren’t bad. 

“What have you got?” James asked.

“Mostly geometric shapes. We had some trouble with the codes, you know. Being it was my first go round. Most of them wanted skulls and emo shit like that, but here…” He handed one off to James which was a patterns of swirls all twisting in and out of each other to make a sort of sphere. “It’s abstract.”

James carefully ran his hands round it, fingers dipping in and out of the curves. “Abstract indeed,” he muttered, grinning. “Were we like this as teens?”

“We were worse,” Sirius said with a small shake of his head. “Much worse.”

“Mm, you’re probably right.” James felt out for the counter, then carefully sat the swirly sphere down. His hands went out, checking out the rest which were all laid out in a row before shrugging and turning back to Sirius. “You ready though? Lily’s coming over tonight so we can go over the order for the fundraiser, and frankly I need at least nine beers to combat the bullshit in my class today.”

Sirius gave James’ arm a squeeze before grabbing his things. “That bad, was it?”

“I don’t know what deity decided that children should be preparing for their fucking exams in the midst of puberty, but whoever it is…I want Xena to rain down horror and violence against them. Worst. Idea. Ever.”

Sirius groaned. “You and Xena, I swear, Jamie.” He flicked off the lights, shut the classroom door, and they headed for the street. “How bad was it, really?”

“Well Sterling, the little poncy shit, decided to have a row with Rogers, and a desk ended up being thrown. At me. Got me right in the sodding arm,” James said with a grimace. “So of course they were both carted off, but apparently it set the mood and later on Swartz decided to take a leaf out of their book and chucked his text book across the room. Nearly got me that time, but instead knocked just about everything off my desk which left me spending most of my free period resorting it all.”

“Jesus,” Sirius said. “Why didn’t you come and get me. I would have helped. Or at least given you a cuddle or something.”

James smiled fondly. “You were busy, and honestly it’s no good having a cuddle there when we can’t do it properly.”

“True. Here I can ply you with beer and puppy kisses and food. And then Evans can come over and give you a blowjob.” 

James smacked him and when Sirius cried out he said, “You know she’d have smacked you if she were here.”

Huffing, Sirius elbowed him a bit. “Yes well, no need to encourage the smacking. And you know it’s true.”

“Besides the point.” James sniffed and turned his face up. “So what about you? Date prospects?”

“Only him ringing me for now. But I have high hopes, Jamie. High hopes.”

James laughed and pulled Sirius in close for just a second. “So do I, love. I really do.”

*** 

Ringing off with Sirius, Remus tried to distract himself by removing his aching prosthetic and curling up in bed. But the soft, posh accent was still curling round his ears, making him want more than he ought to, and drawing him closer to the edge where he knew if Sirius asked to meet, he wouldn’t be able to say no. 

It was a dangerous game he was playing. Honestly he had no idea what Sirius even looked like, but whilst it didn’t matter to him, he couldn’t imagine Sirius being interested. He looked down at his thighs, at the thickness, at the way his hips were wide, and the scars that started criss-crossing against the skin there, heading up, over his arm, across his cheek. He looked down where his leg ended almost at the knee, the atrophied muscle that ached as it slipped into the socket of his prosthetic. 

He’d spent his whole life trying to feel whole and never quite managing it. And if he couldn’t find himself whole, how could anyone else? Sirius knew, of course. He’d told him about the accident, and the scarring. His leg. Sirius was quick to tell him he wasn’t bothered, that it didn’t matter, but how many people had said that before, then were put off? The last thing in the world he’d be able to stand was losing Sirius to pity.

Burying his face in his pillow, Remus let out a groan of frustration and decided that maybe he’d get lucky and they could just keep it over the phone. Maybe, just maybe, they could both be contented with nothing more than this.

Remus Lupin, however, was not so lucky at all.

A week and a half later—a week and a half full of hours long conversations and IMs and texting—he got the dreaded request.

**James is with Lily tomorrow and asked me to take Prongsie with me and Padfoot out to the park. Any chance you want to meet? I know we haven’t really talked about it, but I really want to meet you.”**

Remus answered before he could talk himself out of it, because if he was being honest, he was halfway in love already and damn it, he owed it to himself to do this. _Sure, why not. Which park? And what time?_

**You would not believe the inhuman noise I just made. Scared the shit out of James. He thought aliens were taking over my body. Anyway how about 11am and there’s one near me if it’s not too far. Here’s the address.**

Remus realised it was fairly close, he could take the bus there to avoid the strain on his leg but not bother with his car, so he sent the message back. _Yeah alright. I’ll be wearing a bright red beanie and black t-shirt. And I’ll look for the bloke with the most adorable dogs ever?_

**LOL yes, that will be me. I can’t wait, Moons. You know that? Like I just…uhg I think about you all the time. This is going to be the longest night of my life.**

Remus laughed. _Me too. I can’t wait. Night, Sirius._

**Goodnight, beautiful Moonbeam. Dream of me.**

*** 

After they said goodnight, Sirius stared at his laptop, his feet up in James’ lap with James’ braille book perched over his shins, and he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. His curiosity was killing him now, the desperation to know what he looked like. It wouldn’t matter, he knew. How could it? When he was…he was so…everything.

“Okay,” James said, closing his book and clasping his hands on top of it. “What are you thinking about so loudly.”

Sirius let out a long-suffering sigh. “Moony.”

“Of course,” James grumbled. He reached out for the table, finding the edge and sliding his book onto it before he grabbed Sirius’ ankle and gave it a squeeze. “What about him?”

“Well…how wrong would it be if I erm…looked him up online? To see if there were any photos?”

“What happened to it not mattering?” James asked with a wry grin.

“It doesn’t!” Sirius cried. “I mean…I’m mad for him already but you can only ask a bloke to be patient for so long.”

“Aren’t you meeting him in person tomorrow?” James pressed. 

“Yes,” Sirius said slowly. “But…okay what if I look him up and if I find something, I’ll send him a selfie. How about that?”

James sighed, then shifted so he was sitting directly next to Sirius. “You’re going to be impossible until you do it. So just do it.”

With a small noise of glee, Sirius pulled up google and typed Remus Lupin into it. Not much popped up, but a few sites down was facebook, with one single listing, and he clicked on it. “Well,” Sirius said, “I think this is him. It’s got a photo of a book next to a cup of tea and it says he’s from Wales.”

“Is he?”

“Yes,” Sirius said.

“But no photo?”

Sirius frowned until he clicked on the photos link. “Oh there’s public tagged photos by someone called Peter. That’s his best mate.” Clicking them open, Sirius stared. The man in the photos was cute. So cute. Like toes-curlingly cute. A mop of dark-tawny curls, round face with freckles speckled across his cheeks. A big nose, slight overbite which showed when he smiled. He was incredibly tall, full figured and all Sirius could think about was burying himself in those arms, sticking his face in the side of Remus’ neck, and just staying there forever.

“Well?” James demanded.

“Fuck. He’s cute. He’s…he’s so cute.” Sirius was clicking through all the pictures rapidly, drinking him in. He came to one short video of Remus with a handful of other people, looking like they were queueing for a concert or something. There was not a lot of sound, but Remus was giggling and Sirius bodily threw himself against James, burying his face in James’ neck. “He’s so cute I want to _die_.”

“Well he’s got a good laugh, if that was him,” James said.

“It was. Help. I can’t take it. What if he doesn’t like me? If he rejects me, Jamie, I’m going to throw myself from the top of Big Ben.”

“No you will not,” James said, carefully taking Sirius’ laptop away. “Because if he doesn’t like you, all of this will have been a complete lie. He won’t have been worth your time, because Sirius, you are worth _everything_.”

Sirius kissed the side of James’ face, then shifted over. “Padfoot!”

The dog needed not telling twice, throwing herself halfway up onto the sofa and licking both James and Sirius’ faces. 

“Selfie with the dog?” James asked with a snort.

“He loves dogs.” Sirius managed to shift her round so he could get a decent angle, and giving his most sunny smile, snapped several photos. Being who he was, he had to of course crop and filter and adjust, and when he was satisfied, drew up a text and attached the photo.

**Me and Padfoot. So you know who to look for tomorrow. I cannot wait.**

Just then, Lily walked in and Sirius set his mobile down to greet her. She had Chinese take away and some beer, and the three of them quickly settled in for the night. Sirius knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep much, because tomorrow he was going to finally meet Remus and he could only hope the Universe would be kind.

*** 

Mid-morning, Sirius—who had determinedly not looked at his mobile for fear of what Remus had said—was getting the dogs ready for their walk. He grabbed his mobile, ready to check and see if Remus had bailed after getting a look at him, only to find the message with the photo was still in the outbox.

“Buggering fuck,” he swore. Worrying his lip, he decided to send it anyway, then added a second text. **I’m on my way now. Running a few minutes behind but I’ll be there when I can. Don’t leave!**

With that, he grabbed both leashes and rushed out the door.

*** 

Remus was sat on a bench waiting, not sure who to look for. He was in his silly hat and had a thick coat on over his t-shirt, eyeing every person who walked by with a dog. He wished he’d been given a little more descriptors about Sirius, but maybe this was better. They’d both be surprised, and maybe distracted enough that Sirius wouldn’t be put off straight away.

Taking a breath, he was just calming down when his mobile buzzed with a text. His mind immediately went to bad places, of course. Maybe Sirius had seen him and hurried off, sending him a text making up some excuse. Maybe…maybe…

Remus read it over, then opened up the photo. His heart jumped into his throat because oh my god, Sirius was gorgeous. Like the kind of gorgeous that should be on every billboard and every film and on every page of every magazine.

He was incredible.

His face was chiselled, high cheekbones, narrow grey eyes, black hair cascading round his shoulders. His lips were pulled back into a beautiful smile, revealing slightly pointed, turned in canines, and he was lit up all over like a bloody menorah. The shaggy dog was pressed up under his chin, and he looked like he couldn’t be happier.

About twenty-five seconds later, the panic set in. There was no way, no way on this earth someone who looked a gorgeous as Sirius did would be interested in Remus. And after everything they’d been through, the connection they had, there was no way he could stomach the look on Sirius’ face when he first saw Remus. The disappointment, the rejection—it would shatter him.

Panicking, he jumped up and headed for the small crowd near a cart selling coffee and crepes. He wanted to leave, knew he should leave. In fact, he quickly removed his beanie and did the zip on his coat so there were no distinguishing markers for Sirius recognise him.

And yet.

He heard a small bark, and a laugh from a few paces away. “Padfoot, not yet!”

Unable to stop himself, Remus leant against a low wall and turned. There he was. Sirius, with his hair done in a plait just below his shoulders, wearing white leggings, grey sweater-boots which came up half-way along his calves, a Rolling Stones t-shirt, and a leather jacket that screamed sex. He was, if possible, more gorgeous than the photo. He was holding two leashes, one golden retriever who was obediently stood next to his legs, another massive, shaggy black dog attempting to break free and chase the pigeons.

Remus swallowed and kept telling himself to walk away, but how could he? At least he’d have this. He’d have this image. Then he’d text Sirius and tell him it wasn’t going to work, but he was sorry. That they just weren’t a good match.

Only grey eyes looked up and met his. And there was recognition there.

Remus’ panic became a palpable thing, only his fight-or-flight seemed stuttered, frozen, and he couldn’t bring himself to move as Sirius approached, offering a shy smile. “Moony?”

Remus swallowed, begging himself not to choke on his own tongue, to look at Sirius because his face wasn’t saying disgust or rejection. Sirius’ eyes were alight with wonder, and curiosity, and he seemed pleased to see him.

“How’d you know it was me?” Remus blurted.

Sirius laughed. “I cheated. I’m sorry, I know. It was dreadful of me, but I looked you up on facebook.”

“Christ,” Remus gasped, almost laughing. “I haven’t been on facebook in about a year.”

“I know,” Sirius replied with a grin. “Or well I assumed. Your posts were all really old. But there were pictures of you from your friend Peter. You were so effing cute, I made James hold me.”

Remus blinked, searching his face, his tone almost desperately to see if he was taking the piss. To see if he was another Snape who had once tried to make Remus think he fancied him only to publicly reject him for a laugh. But there was none. Just grey-eyed wonder and a soft smile.

Opening his mouth to say something, he stuttered when the massive black dog decided to say hello. A firm nose pressed into his stomach, and he immediately knelt down, burying his hands in soft fur. “Oh my god he’s so soft.”

With a huge grin, Sirius nodded. “Yeah. And he’s an attention whore.”

“Like you?” Remus asked, giving Sirius a cheeky grin, all thoughts of rejection—at least for the moment—gone. 

“Exactly like me. I’ve trained him very well.”

Remus gave the dog several pets, then reached out for the retriever who sniffed him for a moment, eyeing him before coming over and lolling his tongue out at the attention. Unable to help his laugh, Remus sat on the ground and let the black one settle on his lap.

“This is a good sign,” Sirius said, kneeling next to the retriever. “She’s sort of my human vetter.”

“How’s that?” Remus asked, still scrubbing his fingers along the dog’s fur.

“If she doesn’t like you, you’re rubbish. But you pass the test, Moons.”

Remus felt his cheeks heat up at the nickname and he chanced a look over at Sirius. “So erm. Here we are, then.”

Sirius nodded, looking at him carefully. “Was this alright? You look a bit…well you’re not wearing what you said you would be.”

Remus gulped, then looked down at the dogs again. “I panicked. I saw your photo and I panicked.”

Sirius blinked. “Am I that bad?”

“Oh my god no,” Remus said in a rush. “You’re just…fuck, Sirius, you are _so_ good looking. Like, you…there aren’t even words and I’m…well…not.”

Sirius’ eyes widened a bit, looking genuinely taken aback. “Are you…you’re…” He stopped and shook his head. “I was so nervous to come here today because fuck, Remus, I didn’t expect you to be so good looking. I saw your pictures, and there was this video where you were laughing and I just…I didn’t think I was going to actually get _so lucky_ with this barmy dating site. Then you turned up and…” He brushed a bit of fringe from his eyes and he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “I really like you.”

Remus felt something constricting in his chest, and he didn’t want to believe it but Sirius was looking at him like he _wanted_ him and it was so new. “So I guess we’re on the same page?”

Sirius laughed, the sound light and wonderful. “Yeah, I suppose we are. Now if you’re keen, I have to exercise these two and then maybe we can get a coffee. Or you can come back to mine for a cuppa. James is with Lily until tomorrow morning so there won’t be any awkward roommate conversations just yet.”

Remus felt his cheeks flush, but he eased himself up and smiled. “You want me to take one?”

Sirius grinned. “Go on, then. Prongsie’s the nice one anyway. This little mad beast wants to go chase the birds.”

Remus grinned at the gathering of pigeons and shrugged. “Don’t we all?”

Sirius looked absolutely delighted. “Yeah, I think we do.”

*** 

Sirius could hardly fathom he was actually walking home with Remus. He wasn’t sure what to expect, whether or not Remus would really end up being okay with everything he was. Would he balk at his refusal to conform to gender normative shit? Would he look at Sirius like he was a _girl_ , or…well any of the other reasons his relationships had spectacularly failed in the end.

He hadn’t expected the panic. Or the self-deprecating assumption that Sirius wouldn’t want him. Sirius knew he was good looking, yes, but he didn’t expect Remus not to realise he was the most adorable thing Sirius had set eyes on in possibly ever.

How could Remus not look at himself in the mirror every morning and be overcome with just how goddamn lovely he was?

But the mood shifted quickly, and Remus didn’t fight him on it. He accepted Sirius’ praise with grace, maybe a little surprise, but seemed pleased to walk the dogs and take it back to Sirius’ so they could actually get to know each other.

Luckily the walk wasn’t far, and Sirius noticed Remus limping a bit as they got closer to the flat. “Are you alright?”

Remus frowned, then glanced down at his leg. “Oh. Yeah. I’ve just been a bit sore lately.”

“Shit. I didn’t even think. I am such an…”

“No,” Remus said quickly. “No it’s fine. It’s not far and I’ve been in a prosthetic since I was a kid. I would have told you if it wasn’t alright.”

Sirius eyed him. “If you’re sure. I mean, I’m just up there but…”

“Swear,” Remus said, grinning the same grin which made Sirius’ stomach go all wobbly.

Sirius tried to hide his smile a bit, but let himself bump into Remus lightly as they approached the door to the building, and caught a light snicker as he led the way in. They took the lift to the second floor, then Sirius opened their door and quickly let both dogs go so they could have a drink and some food.

“So, only rules,” Sirius said, having made this speech dozens of times when guests came over, “if you need to move anything, put it back exactly. And when in doubt, just ask. For James.”

Remus nodded quietly as he shucked his coat off, glancing round. No doubt he was taking in the minimalist décor—Sirius not much caring for it and obviously anything visually appealing was lost on James. There were braille labels on nearly everything, half of James’ things for his classes were spread out on the table, and Remus reached out, absently brushing his fingers over it.

“Do you read braille?”

Sirius nodded as he moved toward the kitchen to flick on the kettle. “Have to. I also sign, as I’ve had a few deafblind kids over the years. But yeah. Jamie taught me back at school so we could pass notes and no one could tell what we were up to.”

Remus laughed a little as he came round the table and sat. “You like it? Teaching?”

Sirius shrugged. “I do. I suppose I wouldn’t call it my dream job, but it’s rather nice getting these kids interested in the things I’m interested. And something about showing kids who are repeatedly told by the world they can’t do something that they’re just as capable…I relate to it a bit.”

“Makes sense,” Remus said quietly. “With your family and everything.”

Sirius’ jaw tensed, but he nodded as he took down two mugs and put tea bags inside. He brought out milk and sugar, then a tin of their nicer biscuits, and took a seat near Remus. “I’m happy, you know? My family tried their damndest to make me feel like I didn’t belong. That I was somehow wrong in who I was but _fuck_ them because I am amazing.”

Amber eyes shining, Remus reached his hand over and closed it over Sirius’. It was warm and soft, pressing and sent tingles up Sirius’ arm. “You are amazing. I mean, I could tell from your first message to me but…” He trailed off and shrugged.

Sirius felt shy suddenly, which was so unlike him, but the things Remus did to his insides. “Thank you, Moonbeam.”

Remus flushed a little, busying himself with tea. He took a sip, then thumbed the rim of the mug. “You’re welcome,” he muttered.

Sirius laughed, then very carefully reached out a hand and touched his shoulder. His long, thin fingers crept along the top of his t-shirt, curling round the back of his neck where a thumb drew lazy circles through the tight, wispy curls growing there. “Is this alright?”

Not sure he could properly find his breath to speak loudly, Remus nodded. “Mmhm.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Remus could see Sirius’ bright, sunny smile as his chair moved closer and the grip on his neck got tighter. “Tell me if I’m getting too forward. Please.”

“No I…” Remus cleared his throat and thought to himself, ‘you are a fucking adult, just look at this man you want to bugger senseless because clearly he wants it too,’ and he shifted his head. “I like it. I like you.”

Sirius, if possible, grinned wider. “Oh. Good.” His other hand came down on the top of Remus’ thigh as he twisted in his chair. “You know that website was a first for me? I don’t date a lot. I’ve had…it’s been rocky,” he said, clearing his throat a bit, and Remus wanted to close his eyes and listen to the way Sirius’ tone rose and fell in his throat. It was high, almost falsetto in a way, but there was a rumble to it, a roughness that went straight to the centre of his chest and it made him want to stop what he was doing and kiss Sirius breathless. 

“I know what you mean,” he mumbled, not quite looking up. “People are usually put off. By the scars, you know. Or my leg. Or because I’m…” He waved his hand up and down his torso.

 

“Tall?”

“Chubby,” Remus said back quickly.

Sirius’ brows dipped into a low frown. “You’re serious?”

With a shrug, Remus turned more fully toward him. “It is what it is.”

“That’s…” Sirius shook his head, his words coming to a halting stop. “No you know what…good. Because it means instead of settling for someone who is very clearly not as amazing as I am, you are now in my flat, sat at my table, with my hands on your body which is exactly where I want them to be.”

Remus’ entire face flooded with heat and he drew his tongue over his bottom lip. “Christ. That’s…well…”

Sirius chuckled a little and moved so their thighs were pressed together. “I’d rather like to kiss you now. If you’d be interested.”

Remus held his breath as he turned his face completely, finding Sirius just inches from him. “Yes I…would be very, very interested.”

Sirius closed the distance between them, his eyes fluttering down as their lips crashed together. It was awkward, as most first kisses were, but before long Remus was fisting his hand in the front of Sirius’ shirt and opening his mouth to an invasion of warm, pliant tongue. Sirius tasted of tea and sugar, and Remus wanted to feel every inch of Sirius’ skin pressed to his own.

Sirius, it seemed, had the same idea, as he pulled Remus to standing, their mouths not breaking apart. “Bedroom,” he mumbled against Remus’ lips.

Having no problem with this at all, Remus allowed Sirius to manoeuvre him down the short hall and into the first bedroom. The lights were on, but dim. It was a bit cold, but his skin felt like it was on fire everywhere Sirius was touching him, and he wasn’t going to complain.

The bed behind them was soft as they collapsed, hands just about everywhere tugging at clothes, Sirius removing his leggings and socks. Sirius twisted then, knocking his knee into the side of Remus’ prosthetic and he gasped.

“Fuck, ow.”

Remus’ eyes went wide. “Shit. I’m…oh god. That is so embarrassing.”

Sirius shook his head. “No I wasn’t even thinking. I…do you want to take it off? Or…what would make you uncomfortable.”

“I might…erm well I don’t usually…”

Drawing his hand down Remus’ cheek, Sirius kissed him quiet for a moment. “Take it off. I don’t care. You are so fucking gorgeous it’s making my insides burn.”

Remus felt his breath catch as he carefully went for the button and zip on his trousers. Sirius quickly rushed to help, getting them down round his ankles as Remus rolled the sleeve down toward his knee. He eased the leg off, setting it to the side, then pulled off his sock and looked anywhere but at Sirius’ face.

“Can I…does it hurt? Will it hurt if I touch you there?”

Remus shook his head. “No. It’s fine.”

Sirius immediately ran his hands down the warm skin round his knee, under the taut, atrophied muscle that had been cut and sewn over shattered bone. He put little pressure on it, just enough to know he was there, then his hands ghosted up Remus’ thighs. “Fuck, you are so attractive.”

Remus rarely had compliments levelled at him like this, and he looked down, searching Sirius’ face, but he saw nothing other than desire and sincerity. “I want you.”

Sirius reached up his elegant hand, cupping Remus’ erection through his boxers and grinned wickedly. “I can tell. And I’m practically dripping wet. Fuck I want you. Is that alright?”

Remus nodded, biting down on his bottom lip as he reached out for Sirius. He came up easy and loose, arms at his sides until Remus tugged at his shirt, pulling it up. He wasn’t sure what he was going to find there. Breasts or a binder, but instead a flat chest with thick, half-moon scars under Sirius’ nipples. 

Unable to stop himself, he ran his hands along Sirius’ chest, his fingers touching shining, almost red flesh he knew very well as his own chest was littered with them.

He showed Sirius soon enough as his own shirt was removed, and all but groaned when Sirius began to mouth along his skin. Pushing him back, Sirius straddled Remus, clutching round his hips tight with his thighs as he leant forward to devour Remus’ mouth.

“I have condoms, if you like. If you want to?”

“I do. God yes, I do,” Remus gasped. It had been a long time since he’d done this, a long time since he’d known anyone he wanted to do this with, and none of his past lovers made him feel this desired. Ever.

Sirius grinned wolfishly, kissing him again. “Just for the record,” he breathed against Remus’ face, “I want more than this. I want to be your boyfriend. I want you to be my _everything_.”

Remus groaned, arching his hips up, and he captured Sirius in for a searing kiss. “Yes. Yes, pleased. I’m so gone for you.”

Cupping Remus’ cheek with one hand, he took the other, grabbing Remus’ fingers, and pressed them against his swollen mound. “Touch me.”

Remus wasted no time, going into Sirius’ pants and finding the folds there under a thatch of coarse hair. Sirius was wet, Remus getting some on his fingers, then going up for his clit which was thick and pulsing with desire. As he thumbed it, Sirius groaned hard, reaching for his drawer and pulling out the small box of condoms and a small bottle of lube.

“I can get dry easy from the jabs I take. Testosterone,” Sirius explained as he used one hand to fish out a foil packet, and his other to reach into Remus’ boxers and begin to stroke him. “D’you mind?”

“About the lube?” Remus asked, and smiled, shaking his head. “No. Just want you to be comfortable. Want it to feel good.”

“Oh. It will,” Sirius promised.

Suddenly their positions were reversed with Sirius’ firm hands on Remus’ shoulders, and crouched between Sirius’ thighs as Remus helped remove both his own boxers, and Sirius’ pants. Sirius was opening the condom, carefully sliding it over Remus, then used a fair bit of lube before shifting and positioning Remus against his opening.

“Now,” he begged.

Remus did not need telling twice. He was enveloped, hot and wet, needy and pulsing. It didn’t last long for either of them. Sirius was already quivering inside, his hands on Remus’ shoulders clenching hard. Just a few thrusts and Sirius was shaking, crying out against Remus’ shoulder, and that was all it took for Remus to spill inside the condom.

Catching his breath, Remus rolled off to the side and removed it, tying off the end before searching for the bin. When he was finished, he laid back, his head twisting to the side where he saw Sirius watching him with hooded eyes.

“That was unexpected,” Sirius said after a moment, letting one hand trace lazy lines along Remus’ side. “I swear I didn’t plan to seduce you like that.”

Remus let out a small laugh. “Neither did I. But it was nice.”

“Mm, more than.” Sirius shifted onto his side, throwing one leg over Remus’ thigh and nuzzled in. “Did you mean what you said? About wanting to be my boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Remus answered honestly. “I’ve never…it’s never felt this right before.”

Sirius feathered kisses along Remus’ arm, trailing up to his neck where he buried his face. “I know. It’s…a bit mad, innit? But here we are.”

“Here we are,” Remus murmured, and held him tight.

**Two weeks later**

Holding tight to Remus’ hand, Sirius dragged him through the small crowd to the short table laden with incredibly fancy looking pastries. They made the other, homemade wares, pale in comparison although everything was flying off the tables.

Remus, of course, had met James and Lily repeatedly over the fortnight he and Sirius had been properly dating. James was a delight, really. Protective over Sirius but took an immediate liking to Remus and before long they were having double dates and cosy teas at James and Sirius’. 

Lily, a pastry chef, was snarky and sharp, but perfect for James. She was an inch shorter than Sirius—a fact Sirius constantly boasted about as he was shorter than almost everyone else they knew—and curvy with long red hair and green eyes Remus swore could see straight into your soul. The first night they met, she gave Remus a long, hard look then said, “Yes, you’ll do.”

And that was that, apparently.

“Have you saved us any of the chocolate tarts?” Sirius demanded, coming up to James to press a kiss to his cheek.

James smiled, turning with his hand out to find Sirius’ shoulder. “I have some wrapped up under the table. But you have to pay for them, you twat. They’re for a good cause.”

“You think everything related to sport is a good cause,” Sirius groaned, but still reached for a twenty, pressing it into James’ hand. “Now gimmie.”

James snorted, handing the note off to Lily before reaching under the table and feeling round for the package he’d carefully wrapped for them. Sirius passed it to Remus to hold before giving James another kiss. “Are you two off again?”

“Yes. We’re taking Pads to the park again, and then…dunno. Probably back to ours.”

“Good. We’ll be by after,” Lily said. “James wants to order pizza tonight and play a game.”

“Scrabble,” James said with a grin.

Sirius groaned loudly. “One, that is the most hetero thing you have ever said to me. Two, you always fucking win.”

“Well now’s your chance to show me up and impress your boyfriend,” James said with a shrug. “Unless you’re scared.”

“Never,” Sirius said with an indignant sniff, turning his nose up. “Just you wait, Potter.”

James laughed, then reached out for Remus who stepped into his grasp for the hug he knew was coming. James was an incredibly tactile person, something Remus was unused to, but he absolutely didn’t hate it. Reaching up, James cupped his cheek, then pressed a kiss there. “You keep him in line, Moony. Lord knows I’ve failed at it.”

Remus chuckled, squeezing James’ wrist before it was dropped back to his side. “I do my best.”

Rolling his eyes, Sirius pulled Remus close to him. “Stop trying to muscle in on my territory and corrupt my sweet, endearing, uncorrupted boyfriend who _loves me_ for who I am.”

“It’s true, unfortunately,” Remus said, and put his arm round Sirius’ waist, kissing the side of his neck. “I do.”

“Gross. You two are so disgustingly cute. Get out of here, I can’t stand it.”

“We’re going,” Sirius cried before yanking Remus through the crowd and away from the fundraiser. 

Before long, they were on the street, and Sirius had their hands pressed together tight. They paused as they reached Sirius’ flat building, and instead of going in, he pushed Remus gently against the wall. He pressed their mouths together, chaste but a little demanding, fist clutching Remus’ jumper.

“Moony,” he whispered, feathering kisses across Remus’ cheeks. 

Remus knew he ought to care—maybe just a little—that they were out in the middle of the street, in the middle of the day, but honestly fuck anyone who cared. He cupped Sirius’ cheek, pressing their foreheads together. “I know it’s been only two weeks but you know what you said before? How I love you for who you are?”

“Mm,” Sirius said very softly.

“I do. I love you.”

Sirius’ eyes met his very carefully. Very softly. “Thank god, Moons. Because I absolutely love you too.”


End file.
